1. Field
This relates to a mobile display device and associated manufacturing method.
2. Background
Generally, a display device may be capable of displaying information, inputting/outputting information, storing data, performing sound and image communication, and other such functions. The display device may include a case, a display arranged inside the case, and a window provided at a front surface of the case for viewing and protecting the display.
In some displays, the window may be formed so as to generate a 3D image. However, fabrication of such a window may be complicated, increasing manufacturing cost and decreasing productivity. Design of a sill between the case and the window in order to protect the window from direct impact if, for example, the display device is dropped or subjected to some other type of external impact, may further increase complexity and cost.